custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Go to the Farm (Backyard Gang video) (Thevideotour1's version)
Let's Go to the Farm is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on March 13, 1991. Plot '''' Tina and Derek are setting up a produce stand with lots of fruits and vegetables. Michael, being hungry, accidentally ate all their produce. Tina and Derek need to get more fresh fruits and more fresh vegetables, and Amy wants to see some real life farm animals. So, Barney decides Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Grey (Devon Sawa) * Patricia (Candace Hutson) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexandra Jhin) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Jude (Joey Lawrence) * Farmer Paul (James Fox) * Mrs. Paul (Bronwen Mantel) * Little Boy Blue (Kevin Teasdale) * Little Bo Peep (Kylie Minogue) * Mary (of Mary Had a Little Lamb) (Ashley Cairns) * Barber (of Barber, Barber, Shave A Pig) (Tom Selleck) * Hoedown Musicians (Stewart Copeland, Randy Crouch, John Hatford, Steve Martin, Sting, Rhonda Vincent) * Hoedown Dancers (Kevin Bacon, Jeff Daniels, Emilio Delgado, Patsy Kensit, Martika, Sarah Jessica Parker) Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! # Bumpin' Up and Down # Snackin' on Healthy Food (Chorus Verse) # Let's Go! # Let's Go on an Adventure! # The Adventure Song # Down on Grandpa’s Farm # What an Adventure! # BINGO # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Gonna Have a Party # Had A Little Rooster # Clean Up, Clean Up! # My Clever Hen # Hickety, Pickety # The Sharing Hen # Little Ducks That I Once Knew (as "Three Little Ducks That I Once Knew") # The Duckies Do # Let's Talk Turkey # Sheep Medley (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep / Little Boy Blue / Little Bo Peep / Mary Had a Little Lamb) # Barber, Barber, Shave A Pig # This Little Piggy # Clip, Clop! Riding on a Pony # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # So Many Pumpkins # Way Up in a Tree # Turkey in the Straw (Barney Song version) # Old Brass Wagon # I Love You Trivia * Michael wore the same clothes from "My Family's Just Right for Me". * Amy wore the same clothes from "Rock with Barney" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". * Tina wore the same clothes from "Barney Goes to School" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". * Derek wore the same clothes from "Going Places!". * The version of "Down on Grandpa's Farm" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert", except new vocals sung by the Backyard Gang are added to this version. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert". * The Barney & the Backyard Gang park set is used. * Production for this video took place in September 1990. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Tina and Derek are setting up a pretend farm at the park) * * Quote 2: * (after the song, "It’s a Fun, Fun Sunny Day!") * Quote 3: * (after the song, "Bumpin‘ Up and Down") * * * * Quote 4: * (after the song, "Let’s Go!", it translations to "Let’s Go on an Adventure!") Quote 5: * (after the song, "Let’s Go on an Adventure!", it translations to "The Adventure Song") Quote 6: * (after the song, "The Adventure Song", it translations to "Down on Grandpa’s Farm") Quote 7: * (after the song, "Down on Grandpa’s Farm") * Amy: I’m ready to go right now! * Michael: * Barney: * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "What an Adventure!") Quote 9: * (after the song, "BINGO") Quote 10: * (after the song, "Do Your Ears Hang Low?") Quote 11: * (after the song, "Gonna Have a Party") * Barney: I can't wait for the big barn dance party! * * Farmer Paul: * Barney: * * Mrs. Paul: I'd better bake pumpkin pies for the party! * * Quote 12: * (Barney, Farmer Paul and the kids see a big barn) * Barney: * Farmer Paul: We have several barns on our farm, but this one is just right for the barn dance! * Barney: Good. * Derek: * Farmer Paul: * (Barney, Farmer Paul and the kids (expect: Michael and Amy) go inside the barn) * Michael: * Amy: * Michael: * Amy: Quote 13: Quote 14: Quote 15: Quote 16: Quote 17: The Script of Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (A-Counting We Will Go) in a bonus episode of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!" in the 2005 re-release * (spins to the sparkles and handprints appear on the white screen) * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings the *